


His Lonely Throne

by TeriTheTacticalUnicorn



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cousland family - Freeform, F/M, Human/Solas - Freeform, Inquisitor is an OC Cousland, Marriage, Past Inquisitor & Solas, Post Corypheus, Queen HOF, Solas (Dragon Age) is Grim and Fatalistic, Solas is his own Warning, Sweet Cullen Rutherford, Unplanned Pregnancy, pre and Post Trespasser
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriTheTacticalUnicorn/pseuds/TeriTheTacticalUnicorn
Summary: Lady Annalise Cousland, youngest in the Cousland line, hardfought Rogue and Inquisitor has defeated Corypheus. Now she finds herself abandoned by the man she thought loved her, pregnant, and on the cusp of a Highborn Scandal if word gets out. Solas leaves it up to Cullen to pick up the pieces of his mess as he walks the crossroads, alone.Lots of Drama, Fluff, and possibly eventual smut. Rating may change.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Inquisitor/Past Solas
Kudos: 8





	1. Abandoned and Betrayed

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts, Dream Sequences and Memories will be in Italics. You will know which is which!

Lady Annalise Cousland, third born child of the late Teyrn and Teyrna Cousland, younger sister to Fergus and Elissa, the Darling of Ferelden, Herald of Andraste, Leader of the Faithful, The Inquisitor, Hero of Thedas... 

She didn't feel like hearing all of her titles as she rode back from the Temple of Sacred Ashes. She felt heartbroken, sick, and just downright exhausted. The world was finally safe for a change. Corypheus was dead, actually gone from existence. 

But Solas was also gone. 

Was he angry with her because she couldn't save the orb? And how did he just vanish? 

Everyone around her was celebrating, but she sat on a lonely throne, a goblet of Tevinter Red in her hand. She didn't even want any of the tiny cakes Josephine had sent all the way to Val Royeaux for. 

Hours after retreating to her chambers, the music died, people began milling to their quarters and she just sat on a chair she had brought onto her balcony, her head resting on the silk nightgown that covered her knees. "Why would he just leave, Cole?" she asked, sensing the spirit's proximity. Her light skin and soft features framed by cascading crimson ringlets as new tears began to fall. 

And just like that Cole was gone again. 

When he did reappear, it was near Solas who walked the crossroads in silence. "She doesn't understand. She's hurting, helpless. She hangs on every word of love and every kiss as if it was still on her lips. Her tears fell for him, a name whispered to the wind, "Hold on, Solas… please come back, vhenan," Cole said as he walked next to Solas. 

"I have to do this Cole. My people deserve a chance," he said, melancholy rancid on every word, every vowel. 

"Moonlit skin and long red curls. She was my everything, but she's human. Frail and mortal," Cole spoke Solas' thoughts aloud, eliciting a solemn look from the Elven God. 

"You speak like She is at fault for not being an elf. Though your thoughts speak different words. Why?" Cole asked, cocking his head.

"I was getting used to being someone who was loved, wanted. For me, Solas, not for my pride. Or for being Fen'Harel," Solas admitted as he sat on a large boulder, his face in armored hands. 

"But, why is that a bad thing? She made you complete. You were happy, whole. She helped you. That's what She does, she helps," Cole said as he held a stick in his hand, drawing her likeness in the dirt. 

"Because I have to help the Elvhen people. She isn't even an elf, how could she understand?" Solas said, becoming frustrated with the spirit of Compassion. 

"Well. She is  _ my _ friend. She helped me help people. She healed the sky when your magic tore it open. She still has your magic inside of her. And two heartbeats, one that isn't hers, she doesn't know it yet. She will soon." And with that, Cole vanished in the way he does.

Solas knew he should stay away from the Inquisitor. Even if what Cole said was true. Solas should allow Cullen to pick up the pieces, he knew how much the Ferelden adored his Queen's younger sister. 

_ "I'm Lady Annalise Cousland, why am I in chains?!" _ The memory of her waking in Haven's Chantry came unbidden. She remembered the fear her name struck into Cassandra and Cullen at first. The repercussions of placing a highborn Lady, and not just any highborn Lady, the Queen of Ferelden's younger sister, at that, under arrest because she tried to save the Divine. 

She was at the Conclave because her family was very devout. Annalise never missed Chant on Tuesday. She always spoke to the Maker before she slept as her mother taught her. She was the sister of a Queen and a Teyrn. Little older than a child when the Fifth Blight struck their home. She remembered fleeing Highever with Nan through the servants' exit in the larder after Arl Howe’s men attacked the castle; she was only eleven. Her nephew and sister-in-law hadn’t made it out of Highever. They didn’t even receive proper funeral rights from a Chantry Mother. 

Now, at twenty-two, Annalise had a much stronger grasp on everything that had happened to her family eleven years ago. She knew that she had a nephew no one was allowed to speak of, because he was Kieran, Morrigan and Alistair’s son. He didn’t even know he was heir to the throne of Ferelden. Annalise was next in line, and nobody knew there was another heir outside of the confidence of Theirin-Cousland household feasts. 

She sat in her rooms, at her desk replying to missives, proposals of marriage, and daily reports from her soldiers and that seemed to make the time go by a tad faster. She’d rather have busywork than be a shut-in wallowing over a lost love. 

Cullen would check on her, usually if she’d forgotten about meals. Cassandra and Varric were still arguing over Hawke, who had gone to Weisshaupt months ago. Sera had already left to go and do whatever it was Sera does on her own. 

A lot of Annalise’s companions had said their farewells in the few weeks since defeating Corypheus. Bull and the Chargers went back to working as Mercenaries, now that he was Tal-Vashoth, he made his own rules and didn’t have to wait for orders. Part of Annalise thought he enjoyed it more, being free of the Qun. 

Dorian had to return to Tevinter, since reconciling with his father, they had a lot of talking to do. Vivienne went back to Val Royeaux, but told Annalise she would receive an invitation to her next Salon and hugged her tight before leaving. 

Last to go was Leliana, she was to become the next Divine in just a few months. Charter would take over Leliana’s duties soon thereafter. 

Four weeks seemed to both pass by agonizingly slow, and all too quick. And Annalise’s upset stomach just made it that much worse. 

“My Lady? Is something the matter?” Her maid asked one morning after helping wash her hair. That’s when her stomach flipped and she ran to her large balcony and threw up everything she had eaten for breakfast. 

First her clothing wasn’t fitting right, and now she was sick. That’s when Cole appeared, sitting at her desk as she walked back into the bedroom. “Two hearts beating under the same skin. It’s His you know. He knows it is, and he cares, but won’t say the words aloud. “Let her find comfort with the Ferelden. I cannot give her what she needs.” He wants you happy, but knows he cannot give you the love you deserve.” Cole said in his rhyming, mystic way. She knew what he meant. Annalise was pregnant… with Solas’ child. And Solas knew.

“That bastard!” Annalise screamed and threw a chair across the room, making her maids scatter down the stairs.

“Anger is good. He wants you to be mad at him. He doesn’t want you to hurt anymore.” Cole said before smiling from under his wide-brimmed hat and rising to hold her hand. That’s when Cullen burst in to see her sitting on the floor with angry tears in her eyes, holding Cole’s hand as she cried. 

“Inquisitor, are you alright?” Cullen asked, sincerity for her safety in his eyes.

Clearing her throat from the sobs that she held back, she answered. “Could you get Adan for me? And have my maids pack some of my things, please? I wish to go to Highever. I want to go home, Cullen. Even just for a while. Send Josephine up, also please.” She asked as Cole vanished and Cullen knelt beside her.


	2. Castle Cousland Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Couslands all come together when Family calls.

Annalise had returned to Highever two days prior, after explaining that she was with child, and she wanted to be with her family. Cullen, Josephine, Cassandra and a small contingent of soldiers accompanied her to her home, which was a two week ride from Skyhold. Castle Cousland was such a lovely sight after almost two years. 

“My Lady, your brother wishes to know if you will join him this evening for his birthday feast?” Josephine asked, poking her head into the cracked door of Annalise’s childhood bedroom. “Cullen also asked me to give this to you, he was busy with your brother in the Great Hall,” she said as she fully entered the room, a small parcel in her arms.

“Thank you, Josie. And tell Fergus I will attend dinner, of course,” Annalise said, smiling as Josie set the parcel on the beautifully made bed. After Josephine left, Annalise crossed to the bed from her desk and opened the Highever weave-wrapped parcel. Inside was a blanket with the Cousland coat of arms and a letter, from Cullen’s sister, Mia:

_ My dear Lady Inquisitor Cousland, _

_ Cullen was excited to share the news you are expecting a child! That is such wonderful news that I have made this blanket for your child as a gift. I do hope you and Cullen will visit soon. _

_ -Mia _

It was such a beautiful, thoughtful gift that she sat on her bed, looking at it. Made from Highever weave and royal sea silk, it was small, almost the size of one of the furs the maids tossed on the end of her bed. 

Her once flat, toned stomach had begun to protrude a bit. She took to wearing much looser clothing. Adan said she was about two months along the day before she left Skyhold, so now she was nearly three. Her small frame made it obvious in tighter clothing. She took to wearing loose shirts, the kind her brother would wear for training, loosely tucked into a pair of breeches or a skirt. That hid her already noticeable bump from any noble eyes who would point and yell “bastard” at the first chance. It was then she wished for Nan to still be alive; she helped their mother birth the three Cousland children, and Fergus’ four children. 

Annalise folded the blanket, placing it on one of her pillows before putting a pair of slippers on and leaving to find Cullen.

When she found him, he was trading stories with Fergus in the Great Hall as servants were making the room presentable for guests. “Ah, sister. Have you come to join us this early? It is only half past luncheon.”

“No, but could I borrow my Commander for a few minutes, Fergus?” Annalise asked and smiled. Only her inner circle, her advisors, and brother knew of her condition. She wanted it kept that way for the time being.

“Excuse me, Teyrn Cousland,” Cullen said, placing his mug of ale on the head table and following Annalise into the empty Courtyard.

“Thank you, for the blanket. It’s beautiful. Your sister is a very talented woman,” Annalise said as she began a turn about the large courtyard.

“It’s really no trouble, Lady Cousland. I think she enjoys her sewing. How have you been feeling?” he asked, offering his arm to her.

“I am feeling much better, actually. My stomach is no longer doing flips, but I feel a flutter every now and again,” she said, hooking her arm around his. 

“Lady Inquisitor, is that what you intend to wear this evening?” a familiar voice asked from the gates. It was Elissa, with Alistair behind her. 

“Elissa? Alistair?” She asked as she released herself from Cullen’s light hold to rush to her elder sister and brother by law. 

“Your highnesses, it is nice to see you again,” Cullen said from a kneel.

“Cullen Rutherford. Last time I saw you was in the tower. Now you’re protecting my sister? Times really have changed,” Elissa said with a smirk as she dismounted her horse and fixed the skirts of her gown. “Get up, please Cullen. This is Annalise’s home, you do not kneel to anyone while my sister is your charge.”

“Apologies, Queen Elissa,” he said, blushing and striding up next to Annalise.

“No need, I am pleased to see both of you. I also hear quiet congratulations are in order, siste,.” Elissa said, hugging her sister. “You know you will need to marry before it becomes prominent, or Fergus will have a bronto,” Elissa said, almost laughing.

“I don’t know, Elissa. It’s been a whirlwind. And who will marry a pregnant highborn Lady?” she said as Elissa eyed Cullen, who was watching every move Annalise made like she was made of the finest glass, but would never actually tell her that was what he thought.

“I have an idea. Come, let’s let the men to their own devices. Alistair has been dying for some male companionship,” she whispered as Fergus came out to greet Alistair, who was in deep talks with Cullen while they both watched Elissa and Annalise. 

Once away from male ears, Elissa and Annalise sat on the end of Elissa’s bed. “So, whose child is it, Anna? If it isn’t Cullen’s, which is what I thought when I saw you two together in the courtyard…” Elissa said as Annalise averted her gaze.

“An elven companion of mine who no longer wishes to be a part of my, or our child’s life. I don’t want this to affect you, or Fergus. It is my burden, sister," Annalise said, as she placed her face in her hands.

“Oh, love. Come here," Elissa said, taking her sister in an embrace, letting her cry. “Nothing you could ever do would make me or Fergus angry with you, little fox,” Elissa said in a caring tone, using the nickname given to her by her father. 

“He told Cole, another companion of mine, that he didn’t want me or our child. Left without a word after we defeated Corypheus,” Annalise said through sobs. 

“Not all men are meant to be fathers. Just like not all women are meant to be mothers. You will be alright, I promise. Cullen couldn’t take his eyes off of you, he looks at you like Alisatir looks at me, he loves you, Anna. He has changed and grown a lot from the eighteen year old Templar I met eleven years ago,” she said, letting Annalise lay her head in her lap. 

“He has always been kind to me, I helped him through his struggle with quitting Lyrium. He’s no longer a Templar. He has never said…” Annalise began.

“That he loves you? He doesn’t need to say it, sweet little fox, it is written all over his face, the way he watches you when you’re not looking. Little things, that’s how men tell us they love us. Alistair gave me a rose,” she said as she brushed through Annalise’s curls with her fingers. 

“Come Elissa, the maids will be wondering why we are not dressing,” Annalise said with a newfound purpose as she sat up. The tower bells rang as guests began to arrive. 

Two hours later, both women entered the Great Hall arm in arm. Elissa wore a beautiful navy gown with fur at the sleeves and hem, her silver crown shining in the candlelight and her crimson hair falling in waves behind her.

Annalise wore a red gown decorated with golden filigree that flared at her natural waistline with a black fur mantle upon her shoulders, mostly to hide her small, but growing bump. Her hair in an intricate braided bun, her serpentstone Inquisitor’s crown with emeralds made her look every bit the Inquisitor, Ferelden Princess and future Teyrna. 

“May I announce my lovely sisters and their escorts,” Fergus began as he watched his sisters enter the hall. “Queen Elissa Theirin, Hero of Ferelden, Queen of Ferelden and Amaranthine. Escorted by her husband King Alistair Theirin.” 

“And Lady Annalise Cousland, the Darling of Ferelden, Herald of Andraste, Leader of the Faithful, The Inquisitor, Hero of Thedas. Escorted by Ser Cullen Stanton Rutherford of Honnleath, Former Knight-Commander of the Kirkwall Templars, and current Commander of the Inquisition’s army,” Fergus finally finished and Annalise noticed Cullen stepping up beside her, smiling. 

“Inquisitor,” Cullen said, smiling as he offered a hand to her.

“Commander,” She replied, taking his proffered hand as he led her towards the dais and head table.


	3. The Way He Planned

A week went by quickly as Annalise and Cullen spent more and more time in each other's company. But today was when Elissa and Alistair had to head back to Denerim. Fergus, his wife Nanette, and their three children joined Annalise and Cullen in the Courtyard with both households as they said goodbye to their sister. “Take care Little Fox. Cullen, take care of my baby sister. I do know where Skyhold is,” Elissa warned, half joking.

“I will, My Queen,” Cullen said as he bowed his head and put a fist to his chest before taking Annalise by the hand. 

“I love you, Elissa. Come visit soon, I miss your pep talks,” Annalise said as she embraced her sister.

“You’re the future of the Couslands since Nanette doesn’t want her children to be next in line. Be strong, Little Fox. I love you to the stars and back…” Elissa said, and Annalise finished the saying their mother said each night as she tucked them in.

“And back again. I will see you soon,” Annalise promised as she rejoined Cullen, taking hold of his hand once more. Their wedding date was set, with careful planning by all three Cousland siblings, Cullen, Cassandra and especially Josephine, who was over the moons about it.

Annalise listened to Elissa's advice over the next few weeks as she and Josephine planned the wedding between her and Cullen. She watched him as he spoke to Fergus, played with her nieces and nephew, and just in general. He would look over at her, not thinking she was watching and just smile. Solas had never looked at her the way Cullen does. She may have found love right in front of her eyes, and it only took her a year and a half to see it. 

***

Solas sat in his old, long abandoned castle, atop a dusty, stone throne as he watched her through a hidden Eluvian placed in Castle Cousland. She looked happy, and it tortured his heart to see a silverite and sapphire ring on her left hand. It hurt to see her belly grow, and to see the Ferelden caressing it. 

“If you didn’t want her to be happy, why did you let her go?” Cole was laying upside down on a dusty couch, swinging his feet when he asked. 

“I am pleased she is with someone who cares so deeply for her needs,” Solas rescinded, still watching as the couple played with small children in a courtyard.

“No you’re not. ‘Why isn’t it me? It should be, shouldn’t it? Does she even care that the babe inside of her is mine?’ She knows whose babe it is, but you aren’t around. She dreams of a red-haired little boy a lot. I am not sure what that means,” Cole said, in his rambling way. 

“Don’t you have someone else’s mind to read, Cole?” Solas asked as he continued to watch Her play with the small children.

“No. Your voice is the loudest because you need my help the most,” Cole said innocently before Solas glared at the stone steps in front of him. He contemplated some of his decisions for a while as he watched with sadness the happy memories being made before his eyes.

***

Two more weeks passed, and Annalise’s belly grew more each day. Now that she didn’t have to hide it, she wore gowns made for women in her condition with pride as her bump stuck out more and more. 

She didn't have to explain her situation, people just  _ assumed _ , especially with her upcoming nuptials the talk of Ferelden and Orlais. It was to be a spectacular event, held at the palace in Denerim. So many people were invited, she wasn't sure they'd all fit into the throne room, but she only cared about the few she personally invited. 

Sera had already arrived at Castle Cousland, Dorian and Bull were on their way, Chargers in tow. All of her companions would be guests of honor. She knew one wouldn't show, though she didn't even know where to send an invitation to him. Annalise hadn't thought about Solas since noticing Cullen's affections, and him making them known. 

The few stolen kisses Solas would give paled in comparison to the attention and affection given to her by Cullen. He paid attention, knew when she needed him and when she didn't. 

Cole appeared just as Annalise finished braiding her unruly hair before bed, he crouched on the ironbark footboard of her giant featherbed. 

"Hi Cole. How are you doing?" she said, happy to see the child-like spirit of Compassion.

"Safe and solid, protecting and proud. He feels like the quiet, stronger when you hold him," Cole said as Annalise blushed. 

Cullen had always been important to her, but not in the way she had seen him in the past six weeks. She felt safe when he held her in the night. She never had to worry about waking up to a cold left side of the bed in the morning… he was always there when the nightmares woke her. 

Solas had never stayed in her bed overnight. Not once. "He watches, sadness in indigo eyes as he rubs his brow and wishes things could be different," Cole said, making Annalise give pause before setting down her hairbrush and turning on her stool.

"If he's watching me so closely and is saddened by what he sees, maybe he shouldn't have left. You can tell him I said that if you see him. Solas left me broken, and he expected someone else to clean up  _ his _ mess," she whispered the last part to herself before Cullen walked in and groaned when he saw Cole.

"Hello Cole. Enjoying the castle?" Cullen asked as he sat on the left side of the bed and began to take off his boots. 

"Yes," was all Cole said before smiling. The boy disappeared once again as Cullen shook his head in disapproval. 

"You've changed. The girl who screamed at Cassandra nearly two years ago is hardly recognizable in you, now," Cullen said as she wrapped her hair into a loose braided bun.

"I think everyone changes, eventually. I'll still yell at Cassandra if you want me too, however. I warn you, she just points and laughs at me when I do it now," she said, cracking a winning smile in the mirror as she pinned her hair back. 

"Your parents would be as proud as I saw your sister today, Annalise. Seems like being a Hero runs in your blood," Cullen said, crossing the room to embrace her as she looked at herself in the mirror.


End file.
